Mud
by Giggly Pancakes
Summary: Six months after the Belle fiasco Trix is faced with a new problem. She is in love with Teddy Duchamp, too bad Chris doesn't approve. Sequel to Dirt.


"Christopher

"Christopher!" I groaned my arms crossed over my chest.

"Absolutely not." I pushed my bottom lip out from under my top lip, and looked up at him, he ignored it and stuck his face back in the book.

"Please Chris." He shook his head again still flipping through his book. His blonde hair was falling into his eyes and I sat on the end of his bed, "C'mon Chris it's one date."

"One date too many." I glared at him and shook his head,

"I shouldn't have to ask your permission to date your friend." He sat up and glared over at me, I had never seen him this angry.

"Trixie you are my cousin I don't want you to get fucked over." I shook my head and left the room. I headed down the hallway and ran out onto the street. Belle had been here for almost six months now; it has been almost six months since the shit had gone down. So now instead of dirt littering the streets, it was mud.

Dirty. Disgusting. Messy. Squishy. Mud.

I feel like the mud is much, much worse than the dirt that covered the streets and the crosswalks last time. I'm so glad that bitch is out of the picture now, now that Chris has moved on and started dating Drea.

I like Drea better than Belle, but still, I can't be happy for Chris if all he is going to do is tell me I can't date Teddy. I mean after Teddy broke up with Nessa or whoever he was dating last, I figured it would be okay.

Although, apparently Chris is still upset about the fact I dumped Gordie. It wasn't Gordie's fault, or Chris; fault. I just wasn't interested anymore! He is hard to talk to and he is too much of a girl. I just couldn't really stand it.

But it doesn't really matter because Chris won't let me date Teddy although I definitely don't need his permission to date who I want to date. These thoughts were running through my head as I walked down the street towards town, maybe Teddy will be at the Diner or something. It wasn't until I ran into him I had even noticed he was on the street.

I was knocked backwards and I hit the ground landing in a puddle of dirty, muddy water. I sort of understand what Belle was talking about now, this whole dirt, mess thing. I sat up slowly rubbing my side where I had fallen and then started to scrap the drying mud off my jacket.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I looked up, it was Gordie, we hadn't spoken in almost two months.

"It's okay Gordo." He put his hand out and I took it so he could help me up. I stood and sighed getting as much of the mud off as I could.

"Uhm, look, I know we haven't talked in a while, but could we talk?" I nodded and didn't smile at him. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but I really wanted to talk to him, I missed him, he was my best friend. Well, those many months ago before I made the shit hit the fan.

Yes, here is a corny flashback.

Gordie was staring at me like a deer in the headlights. His brown eyes were filling with tears as I stared at him wringing my hands. "But why?" He asked softly sinking into a sitting position on his ugly, old, brown, muddy-looking couch.

"It's hard to explain." I had said softly, he was crying openly now,

"Please try to explain." I nodded and sighed sitting on the chair across from him.

"I'm in love with Teddy."

Now as we sat in the same position as before I didn't know what to say to him. How to tell him that I was sorry and that I wanted to go back to being best friends. Someone can't just spit that out, out of the blue. Or could they?

"I want to be friends." And he had beat me to it. As always. I smiled weakly and the look on his face was one I could never forget. He was ecstatic and I was surprised the talk was that short. Usually, they are long and drawn out with people sobbing and dying all over the place, but this was simple.

He stood and I stood also. He gave me a hug and I hugged him right back, but then I felt his lips on my neck and I shoved him backwards, "Gordie what're you thinking?"

"I just…" he didn't finish the sentence. He only framed my face in his hands and kissed me hard. I tried to get away, but even though he was lanky he was strong and able to hold me to him.

I shoved him and stumbled backwards grabbing my coat. I shook my head shaking and turned running out of his house, what in the hell was that!?

I ran down the road until I couldn't run anymore and then I walked. I walked and walked and walked because it took that long to get to my house from his. I stared at the street at the lack of cars, and then I saw why. Ace Merril was driving at about 10 miles per hour towing a couple of his friends on a hood behind it. No doubt to piss people off, but not only that in the car sat the perfect pop princess Belle.

I stopped and stared, when they saw me they smiled broadly, in that asshole way of theirs and sped up screaming into the wrong lane, just so they could.

There was a splashing, squishy noise as they drove way down the street. I stared down at my clothes; I was covered from head to toe in

Mud.

**Sequel! Hope you enjoy )**

**Giggly**


End file.
